Just one night
by pmcapture
Summary: This fanfic is a gift towards Disinfected Knight, and his other account, Venereal Knight. I've decided on writing three chapters for this fanfic, but if I get good reception on it, I may add onto it. He needed some cheering up, and I needed to practice writing a bit more, I decided, hey, why not? Happy Birthday, from a new artist. Keep writing man!
1. Introduction

Chapter 1 - An introduction

I think the best way to explain everything that's been going on around my place recently, I have to explain a couple of things: I'm a 25-year old man who just graduated college with a bachelor's degree. I feel like a million bucks saying that alone, but it is not by far the greatest thing that's happened to me.

Ever since I was little, I've always been the largest fan of the Kirby games in the whole town. The second I first turned on _Kirby's Superstar_ on the good ol' SNES, I've loved everything about Kirby. His happy attitude, his innocence, the way he talks, and just the way those simplistic shapes look on him are all perfect!

Of course I've collected Kirby memoralbilia. Everything from stickers, posters, and toy figures, to pillows, books, and plushies. I own every game he's been in, and I know any soundtrack from any of those games by heart. I've even been in internet forums about Kirby way back in the early 2000's, which is how most people know me. I've been on all kinds of discussions about Kirby: How to speedrun the games, what news about kirby has come out, and even where to find Kirby Amiibos. I even remember losing my mind when I heard news about _Kirby Superstar Ultra_.

My parents always thought it was really weird that I had a needless obcession with Kirby. Although, they didn't really dissapprove of it, so they left me alone about it. What they _couldn't_ leave me alone about were all the people coming over to the house to play some Kirby games. People often ask me, "Do you really play all these games?" Of course, I always answer "Why whouldn't I?" I had some friends in High School that played Kirby all the time as well, weirdly enough. This was the middle of Kansas!

What _nobody_ knew was that... well... I've always _**loved**_ Kirby. I've had a crush on him ever since I first booted up _Kirby Superstar_. His nice, round, smooth body, his beautiful voice, his blue eyes, his... uh... shoes, I guess? Every part of it turned me on. Let me be perfectly honest: My first orgasm was to Kirby porn. That was when he was drawn as a female... but I didn't care. Male or Female, Kirby would turn me on either way.

Whenever people weren't around, I would always look up some sexy Kirby fanfiction to jerk off to. One of my favorite writers, Venereal-Knight, was really big into homosexual sex with the cuddly little puffball. Who could blame him?! Whenever I had an orgasm, I wiped myself off with... you guessed it, A bunch of tissues from an old Kirby tissue box. When I was younger, I had a little Kirby trashcan, but I've since lost it...

Every birthday wish was to have one night with him, just to get to know him more... _intimately_. Every time I saw a shooting star, my wish was just to be able to have intense sex with Kirby just for one night. I was almost pushing myself off the edge just thinking about it happening to me...

Last night, I was walking around at night, with earbuds playing the soundtrack to _Kirby's Epic Yarn._ I was thinking about how soothing the soundtrack was when something caught my eye. Glinting off the moon of that night, a four-leaf clover was calling to me. I bent over, picking it out of the ground, thinking about how Kirby could be calling to me. After staring deeply into the clover for a couple of seconds, I looked up at the beautiful, starry night sky. While I stood there on the sidewalk, gazing at the stars, I thought about how soft and beautiful Kirby's playful voice is... If only I could hear it...

Immediately after the thought traveled through my head, I saw it: A shooting star, blazing across the night sky. It was as if he knew what I was thinking. I began to run home with the look of pure bewilderment filled my eyes. Could he be real? Was he finally here to confess his love?!

After finally making it to my front door after running 10 blocks back, I opened it, ran into my room, and...! ...Nothing. No Kirby there...

I sighed a breath of real dissappointment, walking back to close the front door and slump down on my computer chair, plastered with Kirby stickers. _I guess I'm not good enough for him,_ I thought to myself. After reaching over and turning the PC on, I put my head in my arms, crying over my Kirby computer desk, knowing that I'll never be able to live the true dream...

 _I guess this will be good enough,_ I thought as I opened Chrome and headed to the Kirby fanfictions that I've must have read a thousand times over. However, I wasn't paying attention at all to my bed, where I kept my first Kirby plush doll, which I slept with every night in my loving arms. The pluh doll's eyes started to move. **He was here after all.**


	2. Striped Bedsheets

Chapter 2 - Striped Bedsheets

As I was too busy focusing on the fanfiction, I didn't realize that Kirby WAS here, all along! As he was sitting on my soft bed, his eyes began to move. He looked around the room in wonder as he was everywhere along the walls, along the bed itself, and even on the door. He knew he had been with his biggest fan for his whole life, but he didn't know he was actually his biggest fan!

Kirby's perspective

Kirby began to lift himself up off of the sitting position, standing on the bed at about 8 inches tall. He walked over to one of the bed's edges to find more things about him: Kirby carpets, Kirby stickers, Kirby-themed Nintendo Consoles... He figured he had to do something about the person who's collecting all these things about him. He looked over at the fan's screen. He saw himself on there, jerking himself off, cumming all over the camera. _I guess that's something some other fan made,_ he thought. "Ah yes! Oh, Kirby!", the fan moaned loudly from behind the chair. Kirby whispered to himself, "Po- Poyo?" in curiosity. He waddled across the bed, eventually making it to where he could see what his fan was doing.

His fan packed a good 8-inch schlong, furiously jerking it up and down with his right hand. He was moaning Kirby's name: "Ah! Kirby, more! Unf!" Kirby wondered where his left hand went, before squinting his eyes, witnessing it poking a few fingers into the fan's asshole, wiggling it in many different ways. "Poyooo~", Kirby said as he was starting to become aroused. His member began to poke out of a slit inbetween his legs. It grew from a couple centimeters to about two inches as Kirby began to feel lust towards someone who desperately seemed to need it more than anyone else in the world. His balls also became exposed to the sweet, cold air, both proudly sitting at 1-inch diameters.

Two inches might not seem like a lot, but keep in mind that he's only _8 inches tall._ It's like having a 14-inch dick on a human being. Kirby started to bend over as he rubbed his now erect cock on his lips, before opening his mouth to gently suck himself off while staring at his fan. "Pmmf, Pmmf, Pmmf", he moaned as he was licking all over his newly formed appendage.

Back to the fan's perspective

I was nearing my climax, I was practicallly screaming for him to come to him. "KIRBY! AHH! MMMMPPF!", yelled at the top of my lungs, as if he was there. I thought he wasn't, until I noticed a small, yet majorly important detail. The bed was starting to wiggle up and down. As I shifted my eyes to the bedsheets, time yet slowed to a crawl. Seconds lasted hours as I was about to witness the greatest thing in my whole life.

I saw Kirby in his 8-inch tall glory, sitting there at the edge of my bed, looking right at me. His spherical arms were around his 2-inch dick, jerking it off as he licked the tip. We both stopped pleasuring ourselves, in the fact that we both knew that we had eyes on each other. I. Was. Speechless. It was really him! The plush had been replaced with his signature smooth, pink skin. His feet were a brilliant rose red, his eyes were a beautiful deep blue, with a faint hint of galaxies in them. His cheeks were bright red with embarrassment and arousal, as he sat there with the dick in his mouth.

We both sat there in an akward silence before Kirby eventually realized that my dick was as big as he was! He stood up, turned around, and pointed his asshole in my direction, looking back, saying "Poyo, poyo?" as he waved his hips side by side, proudly displaying his relatively large testicles and his relatively long dong, which was lifted off the ground on it's own.

I squealed like a teenage girl being treated with a sweet-16 birthday party, before pulling my chair over to Kirby, and softly licking his butthole. "Poyo! Po-Poyo!", Kirby moaned as he felt a wave of pleasure across his sensitive rear end. I worked my tongue all over Kirby's entrance until It was really slick and wet with my spit. "Alright, I'm coming now, Kirby!", I said with glee. "Poy! Poy~", Kirby begged. I grabbed his buttcheecks with both of my hands, opening them nice and wide, giving my tongue a nice open spot to dig itself into.

I brought his butthole to my mouth, sticking my tongue in as far as I could. "POY! POYO!", Kirby screamed as his felt his inner walls being teased. "Mmph.." I began to moan loudly, tasting Kirby with his tongue. Nice. And. Deep. His tongue must have went in at least an inch, which sent Kirby into a frenzy of moans and groans. "POYO! POY, POY, POYO!", he screamed as he emptied his juices all over the newly-washed bedsheets.

I pulled my tongue out of his rear end, leaving a stream of spit connecting my tongue and his entrance. I stood up, poking my rod on his asshole. "Are you ready for this, Kirby?!" "Poyo! Po-P-Poyo!", Kirby moaned inbetween his now heavy breaths. I gently pushed against him, until the tip finally went inside. "Pppmmmh!", Kirby moaned as he felt his fan's boyhood overwhelm him. I gently pushed in about an inch further. Kirby began to scream in pain mixed in with pleasure. "It's going to be okay!", I told him, "I'm not going in all the way okay?" Kirby looked up at me with his deep blue eyes, and shouted "Poyo... Poyo!" I slowly pulled and pushed, careful not to let too much of me get into him and damage his insides.

Kirby was groaning in intense pleasure as he was being used by his fan. He felt as if this was the perfect moment to reflect how handsome the fan actually looked. In between thrusts, I began to see him point towards the chair. "You want me to sit down?", I asked him. He replied with a happy, "Poyo!" I carefully lifted him up. He must have been around one or two pounds, which seemed to make sense as he was a sweet, adorable little puffball. I slowly sat down in my chair, careful to lift Kirby along with my dick. He was a fragile soul, anyway.

As I finally was able to shift my weight down onto the chair, Kirby moaned in more pleasure, spilling drops of pre-cum all over my leg as his rod was pointing towards the heavens. I turned him around so I could look at his innocent face while I was pounding him. "Are you all good now?", I asked. He repied in between his large breaths, "Poy... ooh... Poyo!" I moved him up and down a quarter of my shaft, watching Kirby's face expressions change with every movement.

Very quickly, things began to escalate. "Ah... hah... Oh, Kirby...", I moaned as I was nearing my climax. "Poyoooo, Poyo..." He began to groan in pleasure as well as he was as close to the edge as well. "Mmmph! KIRBY! AAAAAAAAH!", I yelled, unloading my juices deep into his interior. Gush after gush filled Kirby's rectum, bringing a whole new meaning to the word, 'Pleasure'. "POOYOO!", Kirby screamed as he unleashed several squirts of his material all over my chest, leaving lines of white liquid all over my body. I ran my finger across one of the strips, collecting it on my finger for me to bring up to my mouth and taste.

"Mmm... bubblegum...", I said as Kirby calmed down, slowing his breathing as he looked into my eyes with extreme relief. Both of us couldn't wait for what happened next.


	3. Magic Act

Chapter 3 - Magic Act

After swallowing the bit of bubblegum delight down my throat, I leaned back against the chair, and took another look at kirby. He was panting heavily, as if he had just ran a marathon. I whispered to him, "Watch out", before lifting him off of my penis, his butthole leaking with my juices. He wiggled out of my grip and jumped onto the bed. "Hey, whatcha doing little guy?!", I asked in genuine curiosity. Kirby made a motion with his arms to say 'Wait there for a second', then he turned his back to me yet again.

He seemed to be fumbling around with himself. _Was he jerking off without letting me look? If so, I'm gonna give him a little hand,_ I thought. I reached my left hand over to his feet, and started to gently play with Kirby's ballsack. I heard little breaths of happiness coming from the pink little ball. He eventually looked over his shoulder and gave me a look as if he was saying 'Stop that! I'm in the middle of something!' . I rolled my eyes, giving a little bit more attention to the porn that was still displaying on my screen.

Kirby was in fact looking around the universe in his mouth for the perfect tool. It took him about a minute before he finally found it! Kirby turned his body towards his biggest fan with his mouth gaping open, a half-inch of toungue sticking out from his bottom lip, until he finally pulled out his trusty star rod!

I turned to him as he was pointing the star rod directly at me. "Kirby? What the fu-", I began to say, but in the middle of my sentence, Kirby shot a star at my chest. It hit decently hard as well. "Ow! Why'd you do that?!", I yelled at him. It was after 5 seconds of silence that the star started to have it's real effect on me.

Kirby watched as his biggest fan went through a transformation that would allow them to be together for eternity. His arms, legs, neck, and head seemed to seep into his torso, getting rounder and rounder with every passing second. The fan looked around at his body in complete astonishment. Was he really turning into... A kirby? His hands were absorbed into his arms, until they ended up as perfect spheres at the sides of his body. His legs were completely absorbed, with his feet expanding outward, forming the "shoe". His face moved to the center of his now spherical body, allowing him to correctly look around his surroundings. His dick had formed a slit around it, but he was horny enough to have his dick kept out in the open, still rock hard. Last, but not least, he expected his body color to change, maybe into deep pink, or blue? Instead, it turned him into a bright yellow color, with his feet being a darker tone.

I looked around at my body in pure amazement. I refused to believe this was actually happening right now! The only thing I was a little disappointed with was my dick. It had srunk down to an inch, with my testicles now being half as large as Kirby's was. However, this thought quickly turned me on. Now, it was Kirby's turn.

I leaped up on the bed, standing right next to my one true love. Kirby's dick was now towering over mine, with his huge sack making mine look like nothing. "Well? How did it feel?", Kirby asked. "What the fuck? Did you just speak English?", I quickly remarked. "No, It's not 'English', if that's what you call it. It's just that you're a kirby now, so you can now perfectly understand me." I couldn't believe it. His cute voice was speaking in a language I could perfectly understand now.

However, This was the least of my excitement. Kirby's dick... looked so... big... and... juicy... "You want it?", Kirby said. He trusted his hips at me. "Come and get it." I couldn't help myself, before I knew it, I threw my mouth directly over his gargantuan cock, and sucked. "Ah! Oh fuck!", I heard Kirby say as he started to grab onto my back. It was really weird, hearing him swear. It didn't sound good at all.

I stopped for a brief moment, and let his dick pop out of my mouth. "Hey, could you not swear? It's really weird hearing your voice curse like a sailor.", I asked. "Alright man, I'll be as supple as a nun, just please ...keep sucking my penis." Smiling at him, I shot him a wink before continuing the blowjob. "Oooh, my..." Kirby was really enjoying it, as I was also jerking it off with my arms inbetween movements.

After a while, my dick was leaking pre-cum like crazy, but it was nothing compared to him. What was actually a couple drops of liquid felt like gallons going into my throat. He started to buck his hips. I opened my eyes in un-adulterated wonder as he spewed tons and tons of his gooey liquid deep into my throat. I could hear his beautiful voice beginning to break down in screams of pleasure. It was very shortly afterwards that I began jizzing myself, spilling my juices all over the bedroom sheets, feeling like I was painting them white.

When the last load finally shot out of his dick Kirby began to rub my head, as if he was running his not-fingers through my not-hair. I lifted my head, allowing his dick to flop out in the beautiful way that it did. My tongue was completely colored white as liquid was still dripping off of it. He looked at my eyes with a completely loving gaze. "Hey,", Kirby said, "Could you... turn around?"

I immediately did as I was told, turning completely around, spreading my asscheeks signaling the go ahead, while also moving my crotch back forth to allow my genitals to flop side to side, waving like a flag of a surrendering nation. After he howled like a wolf on a full moon, Kirby placed his hands on my butt, prodding my entrance with his pole. "Are you ready for this?", he asked. I looked directly at him, and told him, " **More than anything**."

He then shoved his dinosauric cock deep into my ass, perfectly hitting my g-spot. "OOOOOOH, MMMMPH!", I moaned as loud as I could. "GIVE IT TO ME, KIRBY! GIVE ALL OF IT TO ME!", I yelled as he was moving back and forth as fast as he could. "NNGH, NNNNGH!", I heard Kirby grunt as my insides were serving their perfect duty. "TREAT ME LIKE A BITCH IN HEAT!", I begged as loud as I could. My dick was flying everywhere, spreading pre-cum as if I left the garden hose on.

"OH GOD, I'M GONNA BURST!", I heard Kirby yell at me. "YOU AND ME BOTH, BABY!", I yelled back. After 5 seconds, Kirby and I screamed as loud as we could as we were both ejaculating large amounts of semen all over the bed. Kirby was flooding my insides with one gush. Kirby pulled his dick out of my ass and came all over my ass and my back, decorating them with a slick layer of creamy goo. After feeling one load spread along my back, I turned to my front side for him to cover me with the other 4 loads. I opened my mouth, tongue sticking out, trying to catch it all. Meanwhile, I was cumming all over his balls, with him having his own coat of white.

After completely coloring me white and soaking the bed completely, Me and Kirby both laid down in a pool of our own liquids, making out in the nude. We rubbed tongues against each other, against each other's cheecks, for what seemed like an eternity. Kirby eventually wrapped his right arm over me, breaking up the kiss, and passed out. I placed my left arm on top of his head, looked below to find a huge puddle I had to clean up later, and looked back at Kirby. "I'll never, ever forget this night in my life. Never, ever.", I whispered into his ear before finally closing my eyes and going to sleep with my lover in my arms.

~The End?~


End file.
